Bare Naked II
by DarkElements10
Summary: What happens when the Kendall, Logan, and Carlos find out that Riley had drawn James naked. Sequel to 'Bare Naked' which is in the Put Your Trust In Me one-shot collection. Short one-shot.


**Bare Naked II**

**Summary –What happens when the others find out that Riley had drawn James naked. Sequel to 'Bare Naked' which is in the Put Your Trust In Me one-shot collection. Short one-shot.**

* * *

"I really like what you did with the blending of colors here," James said, pointing to a spot in Riley's sketchbook, impressed. "It really does let the light streaming through the window pop, especially when it goes over to illuminate your dog."

"That's what I thought," Riley agreed, brushing her hair behind her ears. "But I wasn't really sure if I showed it well." She lifted her head and grinned at him. "Thanks!"

"No problem, Beautiful." James grinned at her.

Across the apartment, Carlos was sitting on the orange couch, seething with jealously. Not because James was flirting with her, which he always did, and not because of the fact that James was taller than him, but because he was able to look into Riley's sketchbook. Anyone that knew her knew that no one besides her family could look into the sketchbook. He had his hand slapped so many times that there was an almost permanent mark because of it, being caught when he was trying to sneak a peek. The little kid inside of him was annoyed that he, Logan, nor Kendall, who was her best friend, could look in it, but James could.

"Doesn't it bother anyone else?" Carlos whispered to Logan and Kendall.

"What?" Logan asked, turning from his math book.

"That we can't look into her sketchbook but James can." Carlos turned back to the two, his eyes narrowed. "I mean, why would she come over for a few minutes to show him a sketch when she has to go to work? That's what she said when she came in."

"Probably because she wants to show him what she drew before she goes to work," Kendall replied. He rolled his eyes and sat up impatiently, resting his phone on the table in front of him. "If it's bothering you that much, why don't you just _ask _to see what's in it rather than just trying to grab it from her?"

"He's got a point," Logan said.

"No, he doesn't!" Carlos snapped.

"Watch." Kendall turned and rested his arm across the back of the couch before addressing their friend. "Hey, Riles?" He asked with a light lift to his tone. "Can we look into your sketchbook, too?"

At the same time, James and Riley froze with horrified expressions on their faces. The two looked at each other for a moment, trying to figure out who to say. Finally, James crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said finally. "I mean, you don't like fine art."

Kendall's eyebrows lowered. "Yeah, but I like to be supportive of my friends."

"Not a good idea," Riley agreed. "Besides…" she started to mess with her fingers. "I don't want you guys to laugh at my drawings."

"James doesn't laugh," Logan said slowly. He looked back and forth between the two, getting the feeling that there was something going on between them. His eyes narrowed slowly. "So why do you show him?"

"Why does it matter?" She shot back quickly. When Carlos, Logan, and Kendal stood up from the couch, she slapped the notebook closed, resting her hands on it.

"It's not like there's anything interesting in there anyway," James blurted. Riley glared at him and his hazel eyes widened. "I mean there is, but there isn't!" She shot out a hand and smacked him in the stomach. "Ouch!" He turned to her, his eyes as wide as possible. "You know what I mean!" He cried, helplessly.

"So which is it?" Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were now standing across from James and Riley, who were shooting each other nervous glances. Logan was the one that spoke. "There's nothing interesting to see or there is something interesting to see that you don't want us to see?"

Riley started to move to leave the room, but Carlos let out a cry and jumped in her way, blocking the door to the apartment. She scowled and turned back to the guys. James' eyes were still wide and he was waving his hands, silently telling her not to say anything, and Kendall and Logan continued to stare hard at her, trying to get her to crack and come out with it. Either due to her annoyance or just enjoying messing with them in general, she came out with it.

"I drew James naked, okay?!" Riley finally threw her hands into the air. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all stared, their mouths wide open. James slapped his hand to his face, keeping his head down. "Remember the time that Carlos ruined my anatomy drawing?" Silent nods. "Well, James felt bad and offered to stand in as my model to be sure that I could get my grade!" She looked at the four boys. "Happy?"

There was a moment of stunned silence and then Carlos turned towards James. "Ha ha!" He started to laugh loudly, pointing over at him. James raised an eyebrow in reply. "She saw you naked!" He clasped his hands together. "Wasn't it totally awkward?"

"Did you blush like crazy?" Kendall added, teasingly, speaking to James and Riley.

"What I want to know is does Ronan know?" Logan added a large grin on his face.

"Actually," Riley's lips slowly curled into a smirk. "I've seen all of you, naked." She shrugged carelessly when James looked interested; a smile on his face, and Kendall, Logan, and Carlos looked worried. "There are some perks when it comes to being your stylist…" she shrugged, blushing a little. "Besides, it's funny that you think that Rhu and I don't check you guys out as much as you check us out. You're four attractive guys and whether or not you're dancing, covered in sweat with no shirt on, or changing, we're going to jump at the opportunity. Being girls and all."

"Wha…" Logan's mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

"Is that a good thing?" Carlos asked.

Kendall slapped his hands over his face.

James laughed.

"I'll let you figure that one out." Riley laughed putting her sketchbook in her backpack. "Later, boys." She left the apartment, still laughing.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked it, the idea always made m laugh when I thought about it. I thought it would be funny if it was canon that Riley has seen each of them naked (James on his own free will and the others not knowing it). I just thought it would be funny to put in here.

But that also brings up that soon I'm going to do a one-shot where the guys go to one of DE's fittings, since we've seen how professional the girls are when it comes to BTR's fittings. So I think it'd be interesting to see the other side. ;)

I hope you guys liked it.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
